In recent years, development of semiconductor devices which can transmit and receive data wirelessly has advanced. Such semiconductor devices are called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory and the like (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050), and have already been introduced into some fields. Semiconductor devices which can transmit and receive data wirelessly are classified roughly into two categories: semiconductor devices where a substrate in which both a transistor and an antenna are provided is used, and semiconductor devices where a first substrate provided with a transistor and a second substrate provided with an antenna are used.